Game
by omgwtfkitteh
Summary: It was a game that was all his untill Zim suddenly became the loser. [Mention of one sided ZADR, DADR]


The Dib is mine.

It's the way it always has been. The hideous rivalry and game of rodent and feline both were always just my way of claiming what was rightfully mine on that filthy planet. No other creature had a right to touch him in any way. The Dib-worm was mine to taunt, mine to chase, and mine to scar. The ritual stayed the same for years why did it suddenly change in that moment? Why did someone dare take away what's mine?

He allowed himself to be taken.

That horrid Human named Dwicky came back and I was there to witness it. Our fight, our game, was paused just to see that same inferior ship touch down. He ignored me completely, dropped his weapon and ignored everything about me just to watch the whole spectacle. I had no interest in the event, why should I? It wasn't Irken and it wasn't the armada. If it wasn't either of the two I had no time for it and I had no care for a small memory of super weapons that meant nothing to me anymore.

The whole planet meant nothing to me anymore.

There were so many heated words spoken. It was hard not to keep such a twisted grin off of my face as I just stood by and watched. Such human words as _regret _and _hurt_ came up many times, both from either side. I almost laughed cruelly and loudly when I saw the Dib leaking tears. I almost did, but the laughter died in my throat at what was suddenly playing out in front of me. The Dwicky-Human had his arms wrapped around what was mine. What the filthy creatures called a hug.

And Dib was falling into it.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to shout. I wanted to rip, tear, bite, and claw at the vile Human for daring to put his hands on what I had claimed so long ago. Most of all I wanted to grab Dib and remind him of why he was mine. To see the fear on his face as I pointed the laser I still held at his head and made him remember that the game still wasn't over, so don't end it. Instead, all I did was stand there and continue to stare. I stared as they kept ignoring that I was even there. When harsh words turned into those soft annoying tones that grated on my hearing. I still stared. All for that horrible hope that what was mine would finally turn around and come back to me. That he would look at me and forget what had forgotten him.

But he never did.

This time I was forgotten. It was as if the fight between us that had started, never happened. All because of what was supposed to be a faded memory in both of our minds. The Dib, _my _Human, walked away with that worm acting as if I wasn't there at all. Not even the usual annoying insult thrown to me from his dirty mouth. They were just gone. The ship drawn back up to space without the passenger it had dropped off. All that I had was the darkness of those same woods from several years back, the hum of my voot cruiser, and the remainder of a game that no longer mattered.

The game that kept me on the miserable ball of filth called Earth.

It was hard to watch. So much time the Dwicky-Monster spent around Dib there was no time left for the rivalry. Whatever happened to saving the Earth? To saving all of the planet's miserable humanity? I wanted to ask, but then I would have to get close and see all the touches. All of what were called _intimate_ moments. I forced myself to stop thinking about why it hurt before I could even start. It was a weakness and I didn't need that. I didn't need anymore of them.

So, I left them all on Earth.

My base was shut down and Gir, deactivated. If any Human ever actually cared to snoop around they would get nothing. All I took was my voot, it's all I would need. So much time spent on Earth, I never realized how much I missed space. The endless galaxies and brightly lit planets that I had once visited in between training. So many planets that I could go to, but the one I really wanted to see hated my existence and wanted nothing to do with me. I was ignored and forgotten on both the planets I had lived a life on. I would more than likely drift in space for so long while the one that had kept me reasonably interested had found someone new to play with.

Dib was mine until the whole game ended.


End file.
